


mystery of love

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, lyrics, mystery of love, sunshine sex, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut, yes that's a tag now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:can you do like a song imagine to mystery of love by Sufjan Stevens because everytime I listen to it I just imagine like that first innocent pure love , and exploring each other and like the sun coming in and shining on your partner and just seeing their beauty and just innocent in the way that there’s no ill intent it’s just sex with the person you love , and sundresses and kisses. Xoxo





	mystery of love

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

Rays of intense light, warm and hot on your back. It showers over your hair as you roll your hips back and forth, and all Timothée can do is stare at you. You had never realized how beautiful green could be, especially with sun shining upon it. Close your eyes, now, those eyes said. Experience me in all of your senses. The sweat on his forehead, the soft skin of his neck. The sound of his breathing, saying your name, begging you. Don’t stop, never stop. He tastes like the ocean outside, endless as the sky, salt on his skin, clinging to him as you were. A faint scent of cologne, and his hips start to arch into the air to meet you.

“You’re golden, you’re glowing, fuck you’re gorgeous,” he gasps, and you put your hands in your own hair, closing your eyes and letting your head fall back. Swears fall from his lips, and he sits up, wrapping his arms around your body tightly. Tasting your neck now, feeling your chest heaving against him. Can you taste how much I love you?

“Kiss me,” he demands, and you lower your head to do so, rocking your lower body harder. His tongue traces your bottom lip, and in the eagerness that swells through you, your teeth clatter clumsily as you kiss again. Does it matter? Do you even notice? Once a mystery and now you know every curve of him, every freckle, every inch. His mouth opens, and you breathe his air as he grabs your thighs, pulling your legs out from under you and wrapping them around his waist. You rock forward into him with a squeal of surprise, kissing him again and making his body tilt backwards. He laughs, and it’s like elixir into your mouth. Brand new. Guiding you, showing you. Love me harder than the crashing waves. Somehow it still feels brand new, like the first touch.

“You’re so warm from the sun. You’re my sun,” he mumbles, his fingers trailing up and down your back slowly and leaving goosebumps in their aftermath. They press flat into your lower back, and your hands are in his hair. Barely moving now, all you wanted was to kiss him and taste that sweet nectar again. Drown in it. What a way to die.

On your back, Tim holds himself up above you as he takes control. Rocking, the room echoing his gasps and your moans. Am I floating? Feeling so high above the ground, you feel his hand slide under your back to lift you closer. Your tummy bumps gently against his as your skin collides, and you are so full, so whole. His breathing is labored now, almost a wheeze, and you know he’s holding out as long as he can. Wrapping your legs around his body, you urge him to go deeper, further, harder.

It’s okay, my love.

“Let go, Tim,” you say into his neck, and his fingers squeeze the sheet roughly.

He does. Hard and deep, he grunts so loud it’s almost a yell. Your hands press into his back, and now you know what he meant.

The sunshine made him warm, too. Your sunshine. Golden, glowing, gorgeous.


End file.
